


Ancient History

by Charena



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Episode: 2.06 Faithful followers, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: LaCroix lässt Nicholas‘ Bemerkung nicht einfach so im Raum stehen. („Missing Scene“)





	Ancient History

Titel: Ancient History  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Forever Knight  
Episode: 2.06 Faithful followers  
Prompt: # 018. True (100 Situations)  
Charaktere: LaCroix, Nicholas  
Pairing: --  
Rating: pg-12, gen, oneshot  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja

Summe: LaCroix lässt Nicholas‘ Bemerkung nicht einfach so im Raum stehen. („Missing Scene“)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

“You can learn from them, even if it is a very simple truth… that once you have given them everything, you are nothing.” Nicholas 2.06

 

“Du bist nicht “Nichts”, mon chère Nicholas”, ertönte es über ihm, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter Natalie geschlossen hatte.

Er hatte gelernt, nicht überrascht zu sein, dass LaCroix einfach so im Loft auftauchte. Es mochte ihm nicht gefallen, doch ebenso wenig konnte er der Sonne verbieten, auf zu gehen. Er hatte ebenso gelernt, zu akzeptieren, dass er vor ihm keine Geheimnisse mehr hatte; dass LaCroix wusste was er sagte, tat, dachte. So wunderte er sich auch jetzt nicht, dass LaCroix wusste, was er vor ein paar Momenten zu Natalie gesagt hatte; seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit. Was ihn jedoch erstaunte, war die kalte Wut in LaCroix’ Stimme. 

Nicholas stellte vorsichtig die antike Statue zurück an ihren Platz und sah nach oben, wo LaCroix an der Balustrade lehnte, die Arme auf die Brüstung gestützt, die Hände aneinander gelegt. 

“Was kann ich für dich tun?”, fragte er, nicht sonderlich freundlich. Er war müde, die zwei Wochen Undercover-Arbeit in der Sekte - nie wirklich alleine, nie wirklich unbeobachtet, was ständige Wachsamkeit von seiner Seite erforderte - und die unerfreuliche Rückkehr seiner Gedanken in eine andere Zeit und an einen anderen Ort, hatten seine Geduld für LaCroix’ Manipulationsversuche und Spielchen dünn werden lassen. 

LaCroix schwang sich über die Brüstung und landete so dicht vor ihm, dass er überrascht einen Schritt zurückwich. Die Ohrfeige traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und so hart, dass sein Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde. “Was…?”

LaCroix packte ihn am Nacken und schüttelte ihn wie einen Welpen, der auf den Teppich gemacht hatte. “Du undankbares Balg. Nie wieder höre ich dich sagen, dass du “nichts” bist, Nicholas, oder du wirst mich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennenlernen, haben wir uns verstanden?” Seine Fingerpitzen gruben sich in Nicholas’ Hinterkopf, zwangen sein Gesicht zurück, bis er ihn ansah. “Ob wir uns verstanden haben, habe ich gefragt!”

Nicholas dachte dumpf, dass er LaCroix seit ihrem ersten Wiedersehen in Toronto, in der Nacht im Schlachthof als er ihn zu töten versuchte, nicht mehr so wütend gesehen hatte. “Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?”, flüsterte er. “Ist die Wahrheit etwas, dass du nicht ertragen kannst, Lucien? Du hast mir alles genommen was ich hatte - meine Menschlichkeit, meine Seele, meine Würde und meine Ehre - alles, was ich war. Ich bin Nichts. Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu geben. Was willst du noch von mir?”

LaCroix’ Augen bohrten sich förmlich in seine und er schrak innerlich vor der Wut zurück, die aus ihnen strahlte. Doch als er sprach, war seine Stimme plötzlich überraschend ruhig; ja fast… zärtlich. “Ich will nur das, was mir zusteht, Nicholas… ich will deine Liebe, deine Loyalität - ich will zurück, was du mir einmal freiwillig gegeben hast. Genug um mir für einen schwachen Moment lang zu wünschen, dass in diesem toten Herzen noch genug deiner oh-so-kostbaren Menschlichkeit zu finden wäre, dass du…” LaCroix brach unvermittelt ab und schloss die Augen. Er holte tief Luft. “Du bist nicht “Nichts”, Nicholas”, wiederholte er, sein Ton bestimmt, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. “Du bist mein.”

“Ist das nicht das gleiche?”, fragte Nicholas leise. Der Griff in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich und für einen Moment wunderte er sich, ob LaCroix vorhatte, ihm das Genick zu brechen. 

Dann lösten sich LaCroix’ Finger und glitten nach vorne, über sein Ohr noch vorne, wo Fingerspitzen die Kontur des blutroten Abdrucks auf seiner Wange nachzeichneten. 

LaCroix wich einen Schritt zurück und seine Hand fiel weg. “Ich habe genug von deinem törichten Geschwätz. Merke dir, was ich dir gesagt habe!” Und dann, einfach so, war er weg.

Nicholas spürte seine Knie weich werden und trat rückwärts, bis er an die Klavierbank stieß. Er setzte sich darauf und lehnte sich gegen den Flügel zurück. Ungläubig berührte er seine Wange, die noch immer brannte und die Haut fühlte sich heiß unter seiner Berührung an.

Es schien, als hätte er endlich nach all den Jahrhunderten LaCroix’ verwundbare Stelle, seine Achillesferse, entdeckt. Doch was fing er jetzt nur mit dieser Erkenntnis an?

 

Ende


End file.
